


if saving you is making you mine

by disaster_dan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence, idk what this is if im being honest, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Barnes is a man of power, more so compassion. He won't let that boy dissolve in a world of destruction.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	if saving you is making you mine

“I don’t know where they are.” he claimed, voice cracking and his sight blurred with tears. His cheek ached with the blows he was given before he was taken to where he was (hell, probably), and the blows he was given during the interrogation. His jaw was sore and still he forced himself to answer for his sake. “I don’t know.”

“Your good uncle owes us, and you know it.”

“I don’t.” Peter retaliated. Rumlow grumbled, and reached down for the boy’s shirt and pulled hard, causing Peter to force himself to his knees and quaver. 

“I don’t-”

“Another lie coming out of your pretty mouth, Parker, and I’m feeding a fist to it.”

“I swear I don-” His teeth suddenly bit down on his tongue, his shoulder and side of his head slammed against the cold rough concrete. 

Rumlow had swung his fist to the left side of Peter’s face, making the boy fall hard to the side without enough time to set his arms out. A loud ringing in his ears sung, even after Rumlow yanked him back to his knees. Dazed, his eyes wandered the grim yellow lights, sauntered over the blurry image of the man’s face, then the ceiling, he was saying  _ something _ , everything rumbled and the flatline static in his head hurt him. Uncoordinated and weak. His body limped up until a hard slap made the cursed reality come to focus.

“Don’t bet your life, kid.”

“ _ Please _ .” he begged hoarsely, tasting a distinct tang in his mouth and a hard throbbing on his head. His face was scraped and he felt the burning sensation rise with every second. “I have nothing to do anything to do with t-this. Please. I h-haven’t seen anything, please…”

Rumlow sighed, letting go of Peter and causing him to fall onto the floor onto his elbows. Peter cried as quietly as he could, horrified and made no attempt to move himself an inch of where he was. The men watching aside didn’t flinch or even react to the scene before them. They stood still like stone, they wouldn’t help.

“Tss… Really gonna make this one dirty.” Rumlow murmured, reaching back under his shirt and swiftly pulling a glock, cool, heavy and familiar in his hands. “This is just more work for us.”

Peter heard the  _ click _ , panic settling in his stomach while his mouth went dry.

“If you just gave me- some simple fucking information…” 

The cold barrel pressed against his head as he remained down. Tears sprang in his eyes and his breathing picked up, unable to fill his lungs.

“It ain’t worth protecting your uncle.” Rumlow told him, entirely unphased by the shaking boy on the ground and the heaving he began to make. “I would’ve shot this inside your mouth, you would’ve lived. Maybe. But- it ain’t no good keeping what’s going bad.”

Rumlow pressed his glock harsher against Peter’s head, forcing him to vow lower and Peter felt he was going to throw up. It was over.

“ _Hasta_ _la_ _vista_.” he taunted, his finger beginning to add pressure on the trigger and anticipating the splatter of red he wanted to see.

“Is that necessary?”

Rumlow’s few men and the boss snapped to the sound of the voice at the entry of the building. Rumlow’s small moment of stress deflated, it wasn’t cops or any enemy man. Not allie either, although Barnes and he once had a past. 

“When I’m conducting business that is my own.” Rumlow snapped back, waving off his men who looked at Barnes' approach with canine precision. 

Barnes walked up to Rumlow, giving him a silent greeting with a glare and looked at the boy. 

“Infiltrator?”

“His uncle ain’t spitting up some overdue loans.” He shared, looking down at Peter with him. “Ain’t willing to give his good man up.”

Barnes looked back at Rumlow, his eyebrows pressed down. He never entirely agreed with Rumlow’s finances or how he navigated through the streets. Everything was fists and bullets, never equitable or minimally adequate. 

“He saying he won’t say anything or does he even know?”

“What’s it to you, Barnes?”

“A goddamn life.” he spat back. “I ain’t no saint, but I ain’t killing men like dogs.”

Rumlow laughed at Barnes’s cordiality. He looked at Barnes who’s face remained cold, not moving from his place, Rumlow expecting he moved aside so he’d finished the job.

“You goddamn disciple, Barnes.” he sneered, stepping away to allow Barnes to lower down to the boy.

Peter felt relieved a gun was no longer pointed at his head like he was some target. However, still in the talons of some gang, mob, whatever they were, he was far from safe and this was far from over.

Fingers tapped suddenly at his chin, it was  _ Barnes _ . “What does your uncle owe him?”

Peter shakily and slowly looked up at the sound of the new voice. He blinked, trying to clear his vision to have a decent look at the man who might have stretched his life for another five minutes. He first captured his eyes, an icy blue, not comforting or an ounce of sympathy in them. “I-I- I don’t...I don’t know.”

“This ain’t time for games, kid.” Barnes said with a growl. “This is for your own good.”

“I swear- I d-don’t- I was j-just going to c-class-...I don’t know what happened…” his shoulders dropped, a heavy sob escaped his throat, making Barnes grimace. “I-I d-d-don’t k-know what’s g-going on-”

“Tell me the truth.” he whispered.

“I am.” he bawled, shaking again. “I’m not lying.”

Barnes, having seen plenty of men hide and cover for other men they’ve ended up dying for, was able to tell the boy was not part of the scheme. No crew cried, not for their life they didn’t. They might cry, knowing they won’t ever get to see their families, or out of pain, but never fear. Never crying to live. Barnes almost would’ve assumed he had the wrong guy. But, if the boy was where he was, he had some tie with the supposed uncle and didn’t necessarily know about it. 

Taking a look at the boy, he wasn’t so sure he would be okay with the fact that his body would end up dead somewhere. His face was roughed up, he was crying and frantic, but with all that moved away he was rather a  _ fine _ subject.

“What are you trying to do with him?” Barnes asked Rumlow once he parted away and next to man, already made up his mind.

“It’s a body. It’s a notification for that name.” he answered, “I’m blowin’ his fucking head off.”

“That ain’t necessary.”

Rumlow clicked his tongue, shifting his weight to his side. “Oh yeah?”

“Kid’s got nothing in the business. You use his body as a warning, you might as well shoot a dead body.” Barnes looked sharply at Rumlow, mapping out inside his mind how to take the reins. He had worked with Rumlow before, and Barnes knew the in’s and out’s of his ideals. “This kid ain’t got anything useful and you won’t get anything useful with him. His folks ain’t coming to you with anything, they’ll bring a war if by little you kill a fucking pet rat.”

“Didn’t know you cared about a concern that is none of your concerns.”

“ _Just_ _saying_. You can handle the matter another way that won’t require a goddamn war nor the loss of your men. That would be a waste of men, all for one stupid kid who can’t even hold himself together.”

Peter heaved, his breathing and thumping of his heart blocking off the conversation between Barnes and Rumlow. He only glanced up to see their boots, off to the side where the crewmen still stood like guards, and the exit that seemed miles away. He knew he wasn’t getting help anytime soon, and whatever that led him there wasn’t going to have him come out too easily, in one piece or  _ breathing _ for that matter.

After Barnes spent a few minutes negotiating, giving Rumlow an eye roll, and pressing a button on his mobile, he stepped away. Peter was off Rumlow’s hands, now on his.

“Come on.” he grumbled, nudging Peter lightly with his foot. “You’re coming with me.”

Peter didn’t struggle when the man grasped his lean arm and yanked him to his feet. A small whimper of puzzlement left his lips. Fearfully, Peter looked back to Rumlow and his men, then back at Barnes.

He slightly stumbled to keep up with the man’s pace. “What?”

“Listen kid- I bought your life off Rumlow and I’m keeping you alive.” Barnes continued to grasp Peter’s arm roughly, until they reached the door. Peter didn’t argue or struggle against him. He kept eyeing his surroundings and giving fearful glances at Barnes. 

After Barnes got to shove Peter into the passenger seat and seat himself on the driver’s he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter inside of it. He lit it as Peter tried to control his breathing, swallowing down the bile of dread. 

“What’s your last name?” Barnes asked, pushing the keys into the ignition, cigarette dangling on his lips.

“P-Parker.”

“Your family is quiet if I haven’t heard of them.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Barnes shot him a look,  _ watch your fucking mouth _ , and looked forward, pulling into the street. “I still don’t know what’s going on.”

“Your face is in the bounty. Whatever your family did, your name isn’t clean anymore.” Barnes explained, one arm on the wheel, the other resting against the open window. Peter watched him, sniveling and confused. Afraid, for that part, now in the car of a stranger, not a good man, going God knew where. “You don’t seem to know what was the dirty side of your family.” Peter shook his head with eyes wide. Barnes spared him a look then back at the road. “Didn’t think so. If I let you go now, those guys for sure are gonna want you in a bag, if not them then someone else on their team with the stick up their ass about their business.”

“W-What business?”

Barnes almost laughed. “Drugs. Guns. Dirty money. All the shit that makes the filth in the street. Only that you ain’t messing with no cheap dealers, you’re at the top of the chain.” Barnes looked at Peter, his face expressing hurt and still crying. “We’re why drugs run around, guns shooting, we are the CEO of that fuck. Your uncle and whoever else is part of that, if you didn’t know.”

Peter listened, and after Barnes finished he slumped against the seat. He watched the streets and other cars fly by as he began to piece together the information, what it meant for him. 

Barnes almost felt bad. It wasn’t the boy’s fault he ended up with his life at stake. Even though he had bought his life, Barnes was not the one in any danger. Even with his life saved, Peter remained unsafe, but only for a few months if Barnes managed it. Which he silently promised he would.

* * *

“How’d it go?”

“Alright.” Barnes mumbled, allowing Barton to remove his jacket. “It was just a delay of the shipment. Everything is counted for.”

“Ain’t that lucky.” Barton said to the side, knowing the hell Barnes brought when his things were messed with. “Rogers almost went over.”

“Could’ve used a hand.” he said, always appreciating Rogers’s help. He sometimes preferred Rogers didn’t help, because when he helped Stark stepped in to help and Stark liked over doing things. Barnes liked managing deals and conflict simply and straightforward, Stark liked having fun. “It’s just you in here?”

“Other’s filtered through, but that’s done. So yeah. Think I’ll head out.” he answered, hanging the man’s jacket. “That alright?”

“Get out of here.” Barnes granted, giving a pat on his shoulder. Barton gave him a nod and a ‘see you, boss’, and headed out. 

Barnes went up the stairs of his expensive home, automatically going in direction of his precious treasure and angel. He kept the home accompanied, which helped not wanting to leave his Peter unguarded. 

After passing various rooms, he entered the only one left ajar with the sun spilling through pleasingly. It was once an empty room and re-decorated to the boy’s liking. He liked spoiling his boy, watching his face blush and the shy uncertainty resonating in his voice when he received anything. 

There was Peter seated on a stool, in a silk red robe, hardly reaching his pale knees, using the easel Barnes had gotten him so he could paint and sketch on. One of the many things he gifted the younger man.

Peter noticed him from the corner of his eye, pausing his sketch and his eyes gleamed with content.

“You’re back.”

“Yes I am.” he affirmed tiredly. Peter placed down his activity and moved away from the station to move to Barnes. He was wearing nothing underneath, Barnes could tell. He looked absolutely alluring and nubile, without even  _ trying _ . “Wasn’t nothing to worry about.” 

The angel flowed to him, and rather excitedly hugged him. Peter sighed into him and Barnes learned to kiss his curls. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was the lingering expensive lavender scent that was their favorite.

“Miss me?”

“Lots.” Peter answered. He did. Barnes was gone most of that day and Peter had sauntered around the home, recurring to his office, into the bedroom wanting anything that reminded him of the man. And Barnes with both hands gentle cupped the cute boy’s face and drew him in for a loving filthy kiss. 

Peter moaned, tip-toeing to reach him deeper. Barnes noticed and chuckled, soon drawing away and grinning gently at him. 

“Missed you too.”

Peter was in bed before Barnes. The man had to make calls and checklists and review his schedule. He was attentive to his career. With the day already filled with too much action and things buzzing in his mind Barnes was just impatient to fall onto their expensive bed, with his treasure and rest deservingly.

He walked into their bedroom and Peter was in his sleeping gown, silk, black, riding up the back of his thighs deliciously, his matching lace panties just-there showing. The material shaped his ass prettily. Barnes had some say in his new wardrobe, he liked how dainty he looked in certain clothings. He couldn’t resist laying his hands on him, first on the elegant curve of his ass before gliding to his back and shoulders. God, he was precious. 

He gently carded his fingers through the soft brown curls, and Peter feeling the sensation he had found to enjoy slowly awakened his consciousness. He knew it was Barnes, and sighed at the gentle caress. 

“I’m a little tense.” Barnes explained quietly, after climbing over on the bed and on top of an awakening Peter. Peter heard the unbuckling and shifting of Barnes’s pants. He whined into the pillow just as Barnes pressed his hardening groin on his lower half. “Just….”

Barnes mouthed at his neck and made Peter shiver.

“B-Bu-... Barnes…” 

“It’s alright.” he said quietly, pressing another night kiss to his skin. “I’m sorry.”

Barnes was incredibly gentle with Peter, surprisingly. After having saved his life months ago, he attended to his needs, what he wanted, kept him taken care of. Peter didn’t know when exactly their sexual endeavor started. Peter had never been involved with a man before, he had an almost-girlfriend before he was brought into the criminal life. Barnes was strong, able to manhandle Peter any way he wanted. Peter resisted at first, when Barnes would pull him to sit on his laps either during meetings or on random occasions, though not enough to free himself of his claws. Barnes saved his goddamn life, he wasn’t in the place to reject anything. 

Things escalated, and Peter found his gentleness, despite his slight use of force to maneuver him, comforting. He just felt safe,  _ desired _ . Barnes praised him, made him feel things that afterwards Peter wanted to feel again. The first time Barnes made Peter his solidified that liaison. Besides the initial pain of entering his virgin entrance that one event, the pleasure and the amount of kisses and snuggling Barnes gave him dozed him to a heavy exhausted yet restful sleep. The rest, even with Peter’s initial amount of fear, the praise Barnes gave him was what Peter melted for. 

“Spread your legs.” Barnes told him in a hushed voice, having pulled up the boy’s gown, lace panties moved out of the way. 

Peter obeyed, shifting while Barnes murmured a pleased endearment. Peter wasn’t yet fully awake, he snuggled into his pillow and gasped when an already slick-covered finger pressed against his entrance. 

“You alright, Peter?” he asked, running a hand along his back. He sighed out when Peter nodded. “That’s my baby.”

Peter was panting and grinding down on the covers by when Barnes’s two of his fingers slid inside and out, scissoring. Barnes kissed his shoulders, neck, along his back, all sending jolts of excitement with Barnes’s prepping.

Peter rut down onto the mattress, wanting Barnes to find that special place inside him that made him see stars. Barnes ultimately brushed against his prostate, and Peter gasped lewdly.

The boy reached back for his wrist, urging it to find that spot again, keep it there. He whined, mumbling out pleas and whimpers of pleasure and desperateness. Barnes watched content as Peter moved his hand and grind his smooth ass wanting bliss.

Barnes teased him enough until the strain of his hard cock became too much to ignore. He straddled the boy’s soft ass and Peter’s heart sped up knowing what came next.-

“Barnes…” he sniveled, tightening his grip on his pillow. He flinched suddenly and his shoulders tensed. “B-Bucky!”

Barnes groaned, his shaft entering slowly into Peter. He whined underneath him, wiggling as the thick length of it entered him fully. Pleasure blissed inside Peter, never used to the stretch that kept him wanting more.

“That’s it…That’s it, sunshine.”-

Peter came before Barnes like he was accustomed, tightening down on his hard shaft and whining out in high pitched tune. He pushed against Barnes’s groin, wanting a full finishing sensation after his climax, his smaller cock shooting a mess of release on the covers and his abdomen. Barnes loved to watch him, he stilled to see the boy writhe and moan under him, attempting to fuck himself on his cock. Moments after would Peter shakily relax down and slump, every now and then loosening up and then right back contracting around Barnes. 

Barnes finished after, making sure Peter was forward with the plan although Peter wouldn’t deny him of anything. He whispered into his ear, grinding lightly on him, small begs and praises only for the boy to hear.

“ _ Please...please, princess. Can I? Please… I want it bad… it feels so good, baby, please… _ ”

Peter let himself slowly lull to slumber, after giving Barnes an affirmation to finish himself so they could go back to sleep. Every thrust Barnes moved made a small whimper escape from Peter’s pout lips, his hands weakly gripping the covers yet overwhelmed with after pleasure and the thought of Barnes chasing after his release. -

Barnes pushed in deep, hard and moaned above Peter. Mounted on the boy, his cock pulsed inside him, splattering his inside with thick warm substance. Peter moved his hips, feeling clearly the mess Barnes was making inside him as well as hearing the man pant out with relief. It nearly pushed Peter to  _ too much _ , but he took it obediently without complaint. He knew Barnes needed it, and in any other occasion Peter would be the one receiving most of the pleasure.

Barnes pulled out, slowly moving himself until he laid next to Peter. 

“Thank you, baby.” he rasped out, feeling the heat and tension he bore before sliding off and a refreshed and tired feeling settling. 

“ _ James _ .” Peter whispered, looking at him sleepily. 

Barnes knew what that meant. He huffed out, finding the little things of Peter adoring and then reached for Peter’s figure, a strong arm taking hold of his waist and pulling him until the boy was snuggled close against his chest. 

Barnes whispered words and small phrases to Peter, all of which Peter hummed to pleased and softly caressed the man’s growing beard. 

His life would probably never go back to normal, and part of him was okay with that. If it didn’t, he would have Barnes, a man that looked after him, praised him, got him things he wouldn’t imagine and feel like he hadn’t before. Things were bumpy sometimes admittedly, Barnes though was there to reassure him and shower him with ardor. Parker was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> moodboard on my [tumblr](https://disaster-dan.tumblr.com/post/617397878453944320/if-saving-you-is-making-you-mine-winterspider) :)


End file.
